The Two-Faced Girl from Another World
by Azuha
Summary: Temp start/hiatus until June 20! After a much freaky incident in which Mellianna Varston falls into a chasm she winds up crash landing on a Marine ship, and ends up in the world of One Piece. It's not one of her favorite animes but she will have to make through with her broken Japanese and her knowledge of One Piece without ruining the world with her appearance.
1. Phase 0: Dead Already

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me except for the few characters I made. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner whoever made them music, quotes, characters, and story. In this case One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Weekly Shounen Jump, Viz Media, Toei Animation, and Funimation.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THIS CHAPTER IF THERE IS MORE INFO TO BE MENTIONED I WILL PUT A "PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!" LIKE THIS:**

**Please read the Author's note!**

* * *

**Phase 0: Dead Already**

* * *

"_When we were in the world of the living, death was something that came indiscriminately and randomly."-Yuri Nakamura/Yurippe (Angel Beats)_

_"For once you're smart and your point?!"_

* * *

_**Neo Enies Lobby**_

"Kill me already!" Screams the girl in hysterical laughter, as she kneels and cries between sobs and chuckles. It's very hard to describe such a cry, but, imagine someone crying and between the few sobs are a few maniacal laughs in between hiccups, quite creepy in fact... The girl screaming in tears and laughter is Mellianna Varston and the entire scenery around her are of flames and shouts of war. The girl herself was not in a very good condition especially her torn up bloodied marine uniform.

"Nope! No can do." Says the young boy standing before her, the few easily describing features would be the big scar across his chest covered by a red vest along with blue khaki pants and a little scar under his right eye. The most discerning feature on the young man would be a straw hat on top of his head.

"You're going to get us both killed, Luffy! It's better if you live! You still have a dream remember, Mister Future King of the Pirates! I never had a dream and I'm not even from this world so it's best that I die! So why won't you kill me already you idiot!?"

"Hey the one who calls someone an idiot is an idiot themselves,"

"For once you're smart and your point?!"

"I'm not gonna kill you Mellie. And why would I? After all we are nakama!"

The boy called Luffy then stretches his arm out in acceptance and for her to grab.

"You really are an idiot, but that's why everyone in the crew likes you Luffy." With his hand outstretched for her to grab, the girl just called Mellie who was still in tears gladly accepted his hand and pulled herself up. That was until they heard a shout that ruined the decent mood,

**"Fire at both Varston, and Straw-Hat!"**

* * *

**Author's note:** This chapter is intentionally short and cliff-hangy the rest are going to be at least 5 times this length. This is one of those prologues that takes place somewhere in the middle of the story and it will take a long time for us to reach this point but I'll do my best, after all this is my first fanfiction. I originally was going to have 20 chapters already written but I had to post a few chapters to see if I should continue or write this for fun on my own time after a certain date. Also I'm still unsure, but Mellianna Varston might just end up being the only OC character to have plot precedent. I will consider more characters in the future but this will mainly follow the original story until the two year gap.

As you can see I put in an Angel Beats quote, all my chapters are going to have some quotes related to the chapter and from an anime, manga, game, light novel, or song. Also under the random quote is a little spoiler quote that will pop up in the chapter, usually something funny.

The important info, Japanese is written in regular dialogue "Hi", English is italicized _"Hi"_, important words and phrases are bolded **"Fire!"**, skill names, sound effects, and locations are both bold and italicized **_United States, CRASH!, _**and**_ "GUM GUM ROCKET!" _**or "**_Onigiri!"_**. Hence, in this chapter everyone was speaking in Japanese. 

A question, should it be **_"GUM GUM ROCKET!" _**_or **"GOMU GOMU ROCKET!"**?_

We won't stay as broken Japanese until we finish the Navaronne Arc, as by then Mellie will know Japanese, the Japanese text version "Hi" which is normal dialogue and then sometimes italicized English to differentiate that she said something in English words when Mellie wants to tick someone off "You're the greatest person, _bitch!_". At this point the meaning of how she talks in Japanese will not matter anymore.

Also please note I only posted 3 chapters just for readers to read and have their opinions on writing styles, I will not be writing more until after June 20. By then I may have written several more chapters during free time but by the middle of June school will be over and I can write and play whenever I want. 

In other words this chapter was an info dump as to how I'm going to write and a snippet as to what's to come.

If you're rereading this you might've noticed something, that's right the Character Profile was deleted. My semi-beta reader said it was a sin to write character profiles, I did a few sentence switches and that's about it. They also mentioned disclaimers but I'm ignoring that advice. In other words, new readers, no character spoilers for you.


	2. Phase 1: A Sucky Life a Sucky Start

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me except for the few characters I made. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner whoever made them music, quotes, characters, and story. In this case One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Weekly Shounen Jump, Viz Media, Toei Animation, and Funimation.

* * *

**Please read the Author's note!**

* * *

**Phase 1: A Sucky Life a Sucky Start**

* * *

"_Talent, honor, discipline, and pretty pictures,"-Fiora Laurent (League of Legends)_

"_Stupid Newton's Law!"_

* * *

_**Somewhere in the United States**_

Mellianna Varston, 17, a junior in high school, as well as the eldest daughter and child of the Varston family. Once again, she was in the middle of one of the usual arguments with her parents about college and the idea that video games are useless in life.

It was one of her usual monotonous Fridays where she goes back home from school and eats lunch at the table with her mother and two siblings, a younger sister and brother, but they're not relevant to the story. After she was done with lunch she decided to finish one of her only homework that day an essay in her English class.

* * *

Quite frankly she normally gets a lot more than just an essay especially from her standings. Mellianna is not exactly a straight A student with a B once in a while on her report card. She has slightly above average grades, slightly above average intelligence, and slightly above average athletic capabilities. In fact she's in the top 15 of her class but that's cause her class only has exactly 100 students after adding in two transferees this year. She has a GPA of 3.80, on the SAT she got 1690 which she was not proud of as she needed at least an 1800, on the other hand her ACT was a score of 26. Both scores being slightly above average compared to others. In other words, Mellianna is a slightly above average girl with no future. She takes multiple courses that people normally don't take. Mellianna seems like a genius, the problem is that she has no idea what she wants to be and yet is taking all these courses with no particular goals or interests in mind. She gives the impression of an overachiever and nerd. In fact she's not...

The only club activity she participates in is concert band and she's not even that good of a flute player. She finds that volunteer work is just taking advantage of others and therefore making themselves seem like better people, otherwise if volunteer work wasn't an example of showing off your college resume Mellianna would've joined Key Club in a heartbeat. As for sports it's another reason for people to show off their resumes, Mellianna is a decent player in general but finds that people are only into winning and showing off. She also finds that life is not about fun and games anymore and she learned that in the middle of her 7th grade summer vacation or would it be during Kindergarten, but that's another story itself and I don't want to keep rambling or we'll end up with some early spoilers.

* * *

As I've mentioned before she seems like a nerd but she's not, she's nerdy in a different way. She's an otaku, a hikikimori. In other words, a shut-in, and immerses her life into music, anime, manga, light novels, and video games. When did she become an otaku? Since she was four but she did not consider herself a real otaku until the beginning of sixth grade when she started watching Bleach, One Piece, Inuyasha, Naruto, Dragonball, and Saint Seiya all over again and straight. As in she watched every single episode and caught up with their releases. These are the typical popular shows that most people go crazy over. In fact, she's not that crazy over them, even if they're popular. If she enjoys it, she enjoys it, simple as that. If not, she'll watch it whenever she gets the chance and time. Which usually means eventually, but not now.

Mellianna Varston seems to be a nerd around school but if you've never met her before you would think she was a gangster especially in her getup. Mellianna typically wears a shirt or t-shirt under some sort of sweatshirt with or without a zipper, and then sweatpants. They're all typically dark in color but it suits her, especially with her luscious long black hair. She never wears flip flops or fancy heels and will always wear sneakers. She does wear glasses which make her look less scary, but she doesn't wear them all the time. The reason why she looks like a gangster is because she keeps her hood up whenever she gets the chance. She is usually quite quiet and seems to have a haunting depressed attitude that she ends up spooking the people around her but that's if you don't know her and when she's around normal people.

* * *

After finishing her essay she went on **League of Legends** to do her daily Win of the Day Bonus along with her sister and brother. Thirteen minutes in the game her father comes back home and immediately noticed the game, ran upstairs and pulled the plug for the internet router. Bad timing on her part. But seriously what parents do that? She wishes her parents weren't so cunning and annoying.

As the eldest, Mellianna was the one to face punishment. After a slap to the face and intense stomach pinches from her mother and ear yanks from her father, Mellianna stormed to her room and went in the corner of her bed, hood pulled up. They were painful but it never bothered her even if it did hurt, she never fought back either. The closest would just be restraining their violent flailing arms but she would just get even worse than what she just got. She's not crying due to the pain, she's lamenting over her life and how she's living it. She does not particularly hate her sister Sharna or brother Levynn, after all they're weak and she tends to watch over them even if she's the laziest of the Varston children.

The irony, the oldest child is the shortest yet the strongest; she purposely lets her brother win arm wrestle matches, and lets her sister win races. The younger siblings know it, but don't mind, and know that although their older sis was lazy she cared for everyone, even their harsh parents. What the little Varstons are worried about is that their sister does not seem to enjoy life, the only thing that seemed to spring their sister to life would be her otaku-styled life. The little Varstons also are a bit otaku-like but not like their sister Mellianna, they actually had friends unlike their sister and are not as induced into the Japanese culture.

After going through her usual lamenting along the lines of…

_Other people have it worse, so bear with it. Never mind my life might be just as worse as others. No wait, still haven't gone to war so I don't have it that bad…But other kids around my age might just be fighting and I'm complaining about my life. Sure, working since sixth grade at multiple relatives' restaurants is stressful. Being an academic student is also stressful. Even my usual games are becoming stressful if they keep disconnecting the Wi-Fi, especially in the middle of ranked matches…hmm… What if I committed suicide? Would they miss me? What will happen to Sharna and Levynn? What about mom and dad? Alrighty, stop thinking depressing thoughts…Man, right now I just wish the stars were out and that it was night time._

The door opens and her mother walks right into her room. That's right. All of the doors except for the two master-sized bedrooms don't have locks. You are suspected to pranks in the bathroom and invasion of privacy in your own room and bathroom time. A messed up household indeed…

_"Mellianna Varston! Go outside with your siblings!"_

She despises it! Her name Mellianna, why did they have to pick such a long name?Its frickin four syllables, why wasn't her name two syllables like her siblings?

Before she gets into more trouble Mellianna quickly complied and went outside as she grabbed her glasses off her desk.

* * *

_"Mellie!"_ Yelled the two cheerful little siblings as she exited the house and took off her hood, although they know what their sister went through they still tried to cheer her up. In fact, she likes the name they came up for her, Mellie. Around when she was eight she told them that she hated her name and so her two siblings came up with Mellie. The name Mellie sounded better and was two syllables just like Sharna and Levynn. Why didn't their parents have a sense of consistency?

_"Stingy Mom and Dad! And I was playing with Kendar and Brynor too," complained Levynn. "And why did you two girls have to butt in?"_

_"Well it's not like auntie and uncle care that they play like our parents. And hey! You guys always play without us!"_

_"Uh huh…" _It's not like she wasn't paying attention to her siblings' argument as they always butt their heads against each other but Mellie… Mellie felt like they shouldn't be outside, her instincts as an older sister was kicking in, telling her that danger was going to fall upon them soon if she doesn't act.

In fact, she was right! The road they were walking on started forming cracks, the only reason why she noticed was because she just happened to look down and the cracks didn't make any sound or indications of an earthquake. To be honest, she's actually wondering why it's not making any cracking sounds.

**_CRACK!_**

_I spoke to soon! No, I mean, thought to soon! Arghh! What am I thinking?!_

_"Run you guys!"_

Unintentionally, instead of running with them, Mellie ended up pushing her two siblings off the cracks. The road split and she ended up clinging against the inner part of the dirt wall. In fact, Mellie was wondering why it wasn't so hot as the deeper you go down the hotter it gets. _Geothermal energy much, where's the heat?_

_"Mellie, you okay!? Levynn go get something to bring her up, I'm gonna get mom and dad."_

_"What the heck are you talking about? We don't even have ropes! The closest things to ropes would be belts and chargers!"_

_"Quit fighting you guys! And I'll be fine! I'll just climb back up!" shouts Mellie._ _Damn, how high do I have to climb? Around five meters I think? _

Mellie tried to find several higher decent place holders. After raising both feet a bit higher than before, she then looked for some placeholders for her hands. Surprisingly she found two nice dirt ledges. After trying them both out she reached out for one and then the other only to find that the other ledge was actually out of her reach in the position she was in. Her bad luck, when all of a sudden the dirt ledge that her right hand was holding on to actually collapsed due to her grip when she was trying to reach out for the left ledge.

_Crap! Crap! Crap! I know they say to always have three place holders but what if you end up losing one and an important one too! It's not like I had proper climbing gear! Crap! Crap! Crap!_

_"Mellie!" _Yelled her family as they peered over the sides and saw her fall into the canyon; at least she got to see all their faces one last time.

* * *

As she fell, she realized that she wasn't afraid in the least. _Strange? I thought death would be scarier than this…And was the crack closing? _ In fact, she was still rationally thinking despite her lack of common sense, she thought she would at least be panicking. Mellie also noticed that for some reason despite being underground it was devoid of dirt, the only thing embracing her was the infinite void of darkness swallowing her, yet she can still see her own body. Soon she felt something warm approaching and thought that it was the magma under the ground and decided to flip over to see what she was headed for. _Rather have a quick death than a slow torturing one._

Instead of magma all she saw was blue. A blue of sky blue…_Wait it is the fucking sky!? Da hell!_ Soon she started crashing through clouds in fact the clouds she crashed into felt similar to fluffy cottons of some sort. Eventually there were no more clouds and she realized that she was literally still alive but still free falling.

_Fuck G-Force! I am so not gonna live this! I probably already fell at least 2,000 meters by now. Gravity is about 9.8 on Earth; I weigh about 98 lbs round it, that's about 5,000 grams. 5,000 times 10 will do. 50 thousand N is my force, now how long has it been? _

_"Ohhhh who am I kidding? Why the fuck am I calculating the force of my impact?!Stupid Newton's Law!"_

Now Mellie is panicking especially since all she sees is an ocean, which apparently is even worse than hitting concrete.

"_All I see is a sea that can be seen… Now's not the time for jokes, goddamn it! Pull yourself together Mellie!_"

Mellie decided to embrace the soon to come ocean and held her breath. Rather than face the ocean she flipped again so that the water wouldn't force into her nose as much. As if, she sucks at swimming she can only swim in a pool not an ocean.

**_WHAMMM!_**

All Mellie felt was this incredible pain, _hehhh, so this is how it feels to become unconscious…_and blanked out.

* * *

**Author's note:** Officially the start of the story The Two Faced Girl from Another World. People, this is One Piece but it didn't seem like it. Did it? No worries our first few One Piece characters will show up in the next chapter. Take a crack and try to guess who.

By the way there's a little puzzle here in the anime list that I mentioned. One of the animes does not fit in that list, that anime is the one that made me decide to become an official otaku. Once you figure out which show doesn't fit there should be a word that has meaning to this show, so think like a One Piece character, well not literally.

And yes, Fiora is like one of my few main champs the quote somewhat suits this as I gave the background info about Mellianna's life as a student, somewhat talented, honorable, and disciplined, only thing off about Mellie would be pretty pictures, anything but pictures…

There isn't any Japanese mash-up, it's the next chapter. By the way I'm wondering if I gave to much info away about Mellie but there's still more about her past. I was thinking would it have been better if I did not give as much info? I felt like I needed to give out this much that way everyone notices the character developments. Please, put up your critiques and questions that way I'm prepared for when I actually start writing, you can even tell me to give up if it's that bad. Regardless of your opinions I intend to write and finish this story one way or another.


	3. Phase 2: Crash Landing on a Marine Ship

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me except for the few characters I made. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner whoever made them music, quotes, characters, and story. In this case One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Weekly Shounen Jump, Viz Media, Toei Animation, and Funimation.

* * *

**Please read the Author's note!**

* * *

**Phase 2: Crash Landing on a Marine Ship**

* * *

"_Tristan, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." –Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!: Pyramid of Light)_

"To hell with this! It's just a brat!"

* * *

**_G5 Marine Ship_**

**_WHAMMM!_**

"Tashigi! Is everyone all right?" yelled the man with a cigar in his mouth. _What in the government's name was that?_

"Captain Smoker! Everyone is here and accounted for!" replied the blue-raven haired lady.

"Well than good, I'd like a status report as to what happened just now."

"Sir, yes sir!" The lady then leaves the office and opens the door and almost crashed into a marine mechanic that just runs in.

"Sir, we have a problem!"

"What is it mechanic?"

"One of the water pipes has been damaged."

"Well then fix it; it's your job as a mechanic."

"Yyyes sssir!" yelled the mechanic in fear as he fled the room. Then a marine officer came in,

"Sir! A report from Officer Tashigi!"

"Well then spit it out Cadet!"

"We found a very young girl in the crash. In fact, she's still very much alive, but she wears very strange clothes!"

"Ohhh? Well then why didn't you say so sooner? Huh?!" The man called Smoker then walks out of his office and onto the deck to meet up with his major petty officer, Tashigi.

"Captain!"

"Let me see the girl."

"But Sir, she is still…"

Ignoring his Lieutenant, Smoker walks over to the crash site and takes a look at the girl.

"To hell with this! It's just a brat!"

* * *

"Sir, what are you talking about? What if she's a pirate!?"

Mellie hears a man and a woman arguing over something, but she didn't register what they were saying due to the pain in her head.

"_Can someone help me?" _mumbled Mellie with her eyes still closed.

* * *

"Sir, I think she said something."

"You're right, and it doesn't seem to be our language. She must be some foreigner or from some island that doesn't speak our language."

* * *

With more focus she was able to listen to what they were saying. _Shabberu... Yuutori… Gaigokujin… Shima…? Isn't that Japanese for talk, right, foreigner, and island? _Mellie tried to open her eyes which was quite painful. When she finally got them to open all she saw was the blue sky in her face. She then tried to turn her head towards the people talking, but that was even more painful than opening her eyes, more of impossible, like she was stuck.

* * *

"Sir! She's awake now!"

"Well then. Let's meet with our new guest, shall we?"

* * *

"Are you alright?"asked the girl in front of her face. Strangely enough the girl looked familiar to her and so did the man behind her.

Mellie who was still mumbling, mumbled_ "Am I imagining things? I think I see Tashigi and Smoker? Heh hehh..." _For some reason her glasses are giving her a headache even though they aren't broken and so she really couldn't tell who the couple were.

_"Ugh, these glasses…"_Mellie attempted to reach for her glasses and realized that her arms and legs are moving fine but why not her head. If it was some sort of back problem nothing should even be moving. First, Mellie took off her glasses and then tried to get up, easily she was up and about and her head could move again. Mellie took a look at where she was and realized that her head was stuck hence the reason she couldn't move her head before.

_"Holy shit! I can't believe it! I'm still alive!" _Mellie then decided to look around and saw a bunch of people and their gaping faces.

_"Uhh…Daheck!Where the hell am I!?"_

* * *

"Sir, she seems to be fine despite falling from such a height."

"Once again, Officer you're right, now did anyone see what happened?"

"Captain! You're just going to brush her off?"

"She's a brat! She's no threat!"

"But Captain! I think she said our names!"

"Really?"

* * *

_"Hey would you guys quit staring at me? Now then where is that couple…"_

Mellie put on her glasses again to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her and if they were working properly and she realized they were too strong for her for some reason. She then took a random glance again and found the man and women couple that she heard, to their shock she screamed,

_"Oh my god! It really is Tashigi and Smoker!"_

* * *

"See Sir, she just screamed our names!"

"Can't you see the brat is running around like she just met her idol or somethin'?"

"Uhmm… I'm sorry sir?"

* * *

That's right Mellie was running around the entire deck of the marine ship in ecstasy you can say. After running around like a buffoon on the ship Mellie stopped back at where she started after several laps and realized something.

_Wait a second…My glasses are too strong for me and I just ran at least five laps which is more than a mile and I'm not even out of breath… Can it be that all my physical capabilities were heightened?_

_"Excuse me? I'd like to try out something so can all you people move out of the way?" _Mellie knows they don't understand her so she used hand motions and pushed some of the soldiers away.

"Excuse me ma'am? Uhmm what are you doing?" asked Tashigi.

_Sumimasen? Nani o sumari? Did she ask me what I was doing?_ Mellie did not want to be rude and so she attempted to try to talk to Tashigi, knowing that since she's a girl she might be a bit nicer towards her.

"Uhmm… Move?" _Eto...doke? Wait that's too rude, uhm dokinasai? " _Uhh… Move please?" _ I think that's right…_

"Huh? Why do I have to move? And I don't even know who you are, so talk!" All of a sudden Tashigi grabbed Mellie.

"Let go! Please?" _I so know how to say let go and please, but the way I said it sounded so wrong… Ahhh! Oh crap I meant, _"Can you please let go?"

"Tashigi! Put the girl down!" yelled Smoker.

"Uhh yes sir. Sorry sir!" says Tashigi as she finally let Mellie down with a hard thump onto the ground.

_OMG! I just got saved by Smoker! I guess Tashigi isn't as nice as I thought…_After a bit of some slow thinking again…

_"Oh shit I'm in the world of One Piece!"_

"Never mind Tashigi, you might be right. She just might be a pirate, she just said something about the One Piece."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Pirate no!" Mellie said with her broken Japanese.

"Then what were you saying?" asked Smoker

"Another world…I'm another world,"

"Da crap are you saying?!"

"I far world."

"So you can speak our language" stated Tashigi in a rough tone

"No. Little Japanese…"

"Japanese? What's that?" asked the surrounding marines.

"Your language, right!?" Mellie questioned back in a shocked voice.

"Is that what they call it in your world?"

"That's right! Japanese,"

"Since you know us, introduce yourself," said Smoker

"I know. You're Tashigi and Smoker. Uhmm… I'm Varston Mellianna…Call me Mellie."

"So Mellie-chan, how do you know our names?" asked Tashigi, with a bit of reluctance to use chan.

"Secret"

"Captain, she's suspicious totally suspicious."

"No, not suspicious!" said Mellie as she waved her hands around. Mellie did not want this language barrier to be such a big problem, but it already is and she thinks she's really getting on the bad side of Tashigi and she does not want to get on the bad of one of her favorite characters. Especially when she was waving her hands around…

_Wait something is coming from my hands? Oh yeah I was gonna try that!_

Mellie then went towards the ship's railing and tried a straight punch downwards towards the decent colored sea and notices a force impacting the water surface. The force was in fact quite strong that everyone on deck got splashed with water from the impact.

_I was right! All my physical abilities were boosted._

A random marine screams out, "Captain she just punched the ocean!"

"I can see that you buffoon!" shouts Smoker as he punches the head of the screaming officer.

"Uhmmm Sir? So what are we going to do with Mellie?" questions Tashigi with no formalities this time.

"I thought its bout time for you to get someone to room with ya, after all she just showed how strong she is. You now have a roommate Tashigi and now we won't have to hear you complain about how theirs only guys on this ship."

"Sir she's not a Marine and you called her a brat not too long ago!"

"She will be, once we get back to Loguetown and enlist her with us, and I don't think she really is a brat."

_Did he just say Loguetown? Does that mean they haven't met Luffy? I can already tell this was definitely before the two year gap since they still look young… But, how far back are we? _

"Oi Chibiko, how old are you?" asked Smoker

"Tiny girl no! I'm Mellie! And I'm seventeen."

"Told ya. She's only two years younger than you Tashigi, the two of you will get along just fine."

**"Taisa!"** screams Tashigi.

"Two of us? Two of us? Wait! What going on?"

With a smirk Smoker says, "You're with us from now on."

* * *

**Author's note: **If you can't tell Mellie can understand Japanese more then she talks but she can only understand a bit, hence she somewhat knows what they are saying but she can't hold a proper conversation hence the broken Japanese. In actuality, I would probably end up talking like how she did, if I went to Japan. Also this chapter was actually a bit shorter than the first chapter, my goal is at least 1,500 words each chapter excluding the notes.

Next trivia, Mellie's heightened physical ability is a reference to an anime I watched. What is that anime?

Also, originally I was going to do the usual Wizard of Oz quote, but then I remembered that Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie and remembered Joey saying it.

Note I actually gave up the footnote thing and ended up writing broken English with thoughts once in a while the broken English implements Mellie's way of speaking Japanese.


	4. Phase 3: The Never Changing Stars

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me except for the few characters I made. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner whoever made them music, quotes, characters, and story. In this case One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Weekly Shounen Jump, Viz Media, Toei Animation, and Funimation.

* * *

**Please read the Author's note!(Maybe I don't need to put this in at all…)**

* * *

**Phase 3: The Never Changing Stars that Tie Others**

* * *

_"There are many worlds, and they share the same sky - one sky, one destiny."-_ _Kairi (Kingdom Hearts2)_

_"There won't be any cake left for us at this rate!"_

* * *

**_G5 Marine Ship_**

"You're with us from now on."

**_WHAMMM! CRASH! BOOM!_**

"Sir, we're under attack by pirates!" shouts a nearby marine solider.

"Well, who the hell are they?" Smoker demands.

"It's the **Don Krieg Pirates** that escaped from Loguetown while we were helping Captain Hina take in some **Kuro Pirates**!"

"Ah, those wretches… Well get the cannons aiming then!"

_Don Krieg and Kuro? If I remember Don Krieg left the Grand Line because of Mihawk and that's when Luffy met Sanji and they went to help Nami… Kuro was already taken care of… I remember there was this Jango guy who hypnotizes and made people dance but when did they join Hina anyway? Whatever let's get in on the fun!_

"Weapon, please!?" asked Mellie.

"What? You want in on the action too? Here take my sword, I'm gonna go aim the cannons, see ya!" yells the Marine as he ran away after tossing to Mellie a standard marine sword.

_This sword sucks! Did the dude even do maintenance properly?_

"Look out!" screams Tashigi.

_Oh the dude behind me… Wait when did I notice him anyway? Do I have haki? _The pirate behind her was about to slash from behind above her head, Tashigi's warning did not faze Mellie in the least as Mellie already realized someone was coming for her. With skills similar to that of an experienced swordsman, Mellie turned around and lowered her head as she closed in to her attacker, avoiding the oncoming sword with her height and speed. Mellie did not pay attention to which side of the sword she was using but hoped for it to be the blunt edge and knocked the attacker out through his stomach with strength unbecoming of her. _Good, it was the blunt edge. And haki? Nah… Maybe it was ki and I was able to sense his evil flow from him? Wait isn't ki the same as Haki anyway?_

"You didn't tell me you were a swordsmen, not only that you're good," complimented Tashigi.

"Swordsmen no. Sword no," Mellie terribly replied.

Smoker who was just standing there watching the whole thing was impressed. Being a Devil-Fruit user with the power of smoke he's practically impenetrable when he's in his smoky state and let the pirates who attacked him freak out. He observed Mellie acts and he was pleased to see someone who can use the sword better than most marines and a girl to boot just like his Officer Tashigi. _I bet that's another plus for the girl in Tashigi's book._

"Ahh! He's here! Run!" shouted a pirate.

Mellie who noted the panic was a bit confused as to why they were running… Slow-minded for a bit she connected the dots. _Don Krieg Pirates, Grand Line, where's their ship? Torn up ships? Check. Mihawk? Not here? _It then dawned on her that Mihawk should be on his way.

"Smoker! Shichibukai! Mihawk!" shouted Mellie.

"Girl, you keep impressing me even more…. And you even know a shichibukai? Are you really not a pirate?" replied Smoker.

"I pirate, no!" all of a sudden Mellie felt something behind her and a second later felt something against her neck.

"I have to say you impress me as well, ma'am. You actually detected me, did you not? Though your reflexes may be a tad bit slow you have my respects. Tell me, what is your name?" questioned the yellow-eyed man who was holding a gigantic black sword against Mellie's neck.

"Varston Mellianna…"replied Mellie to his question.

"From what I saw I know you are not a swordsmen, in fact the ma'am over there is more of a swordsmen. Regardless, you have talent and I expect more from you in the future. We shall meet again Varston. You as well, Miss Swordsmen, though I believe it may be a long while before we meet again. Now then, I have some pirates to hunt down. After all, my day just became less boring. " Mihawk then jumped onto his supposed raft-like boat. _Although he's a shichibukai, I have to question his aesthetics. Actually, aren't all of them weird Doflamingo is dressed in pink like a flamingo anyway…_Tashigi interrupted her thoughts asking,

"Did he just acknowledge us?"

"He more or less acknowledged Mellie, and admitted that you're a swordsmen Tashigi," replied Smoker.

_"Oh god I just changed the plot didn't I!? What if Zoro doesn't get Mihawk's approval, and doesn't get to learn from him!?Oh man!And what was Mihawk even saying!?And why was I questioning their aesthetics? Geez!" _spewed Mellie.

"What's she saying?" questioned Tashgi.

"Who cares? I think she's just flipping out from meeting Mihawk…"

"We both got acknowledged by the greatest swordsmen in the world. Should I be happy? But he's a pirate. Hahhh…" Mellie then ran up to Tashigi and Smoker and asked,

"Scary, what Mihawk say?"

"Oh right, you can't understand us that well," answered Tashigi, "How much did you understand?"

"Presence? Slow? Swordsmen? Future? Respect me and you? Pirates? Boring?"

"Uhmmm… are you saying what you understood or what you couldn't understand?" asked Tashigi as she replied with a question.

"I know" replied Mellie.

"Hey, it's getting late. How about we clean up the ship and then turn in for the day? We can continue this talk tomorrow," said Smoker.

"Food, I do please?" asks Mellie.

"You want to make dinner?" asks Tashigi. Mellie nodded and headed off to where she thinks the kitchen was.

"Wait, do you even know where the kitchen is?" asked Tashigi as she ran after Mellie.

"All right, you mongrels get cleaning! We'll leave our ladies to do their stuff!" commanded Smoker.

* * *

**_G5 Marine Ship's Kitchen_**

With Tashigi's help Mellie found the kitchen and started to cook. An hour and a half later…

**_Ding!_**

"Finish!" shouted Mellie

In an exasperated voice Tashigi said, "This is a cake Mellie…"

_"Oui, ces't un gateaux!"_

_"Tu parler français?"_ asked Tashigi.

_"Non, non, Tashigi. C'est, tu connais français?"_

"Whatever you know French? How well?" asks Tashigi

"Japanese and French alike," replied Mellie

"I think your French is better though?"

"No. But, thank you!"

"Let me try a bit," said Tashigi as she grabbed a fork and scooped a bit of cream off the cake.

"Well?"

"It's delicious, but why a cake?"

"Celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?"

"Party!"

"Ok, I give up. At least you made enough for everyone."

* * *

**_G5 Marine Ship's Dining Room_**

"**We want food! We want food!"** chanted the Marines.

**"SHUT UP!"** screamed Smoker above their chants.

"Guys, quiet. Food done," said Mellie as she walked in with Tashigi and carts filled of sliced up cakes. The marines stopped their chanting.

"She wins in the dessert department. Regular cooking she's average,"said Tashigi as she walked in to the dining room, "also, we ate already so we'll be leaving. Let's go Mellie."

Mellie and Tashigi left the dining room. A few seconds after the two left, the entire dining room was still silent.

"Is the coast clear?" asked a random Marine Solider.

"I think so," replied a mechanic.

"All right guys, admit it! Who thinks Tashigi likes the girl?"

"I agree! Our tsundere-major likes the new girl!"

"Right!? Tashi looked like she was about to kill her at first!"

"Now look at them, they even look like sisters the only difference is the hair!"

"And they're both good with swords!"

Smoker, being the grumpy glutton he is like most well-known devil fruit users, continued eating cakes as the marines talked about Tashigi and Mellie.

"Oh god, somebody stop captain! There won't be any cake left for us at this rate!"

* * *

**_G5 Marine Ship Open Shower_**

"Is it me or you're just good at everything?" asked Tashigi.

"Thanks," replied Mellie as she scrubbed Tashigi's hair.

"By the way do you have siblings?"

"Little sister and little brother," replied Mellie as she rinsed out Tashigi's hair.

"Names?"

"Sharna and Levynn,"

"Is that why you call yourself Mellie? Mellianna is long,"

"Ummu,"

"You miss them, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know much about you, but… We girls got to stick together. By the way does that mean you don't have any older siblings?"

"Always… wished… older sibling…"

"Hm? You always wished for an older sibling?" Tashigi slightly paused and then asked, "How about I become your older sister?"

"…really?"

"Yeah, it works age wise too!"

"…Okay…Uhm… nee-chan?"

"What Mellie?" Mellie who was just tired collapsed on top of Tashigi and with a mumbling whisper said,

"Thank you, nee-chan…"

"Oi Mellie? You okay? Mellie!"

_This isn't what I exactly expected but having someone like Tashigi be my older sister. That ain't too bad I think…_ And Mellie for the second time today lost consciousness.

* * *

"Hey Tashi, is she alright?"

"Yeah! She's okay right Tashigi?"

"She collapsed last night?"

"That's to be expected, I mean she did fall from the sky, fought against pirates, and cooked for more than fifty people,"

The questions of a group of men disturbed Mellie's sleep, Mellie who was never really a morning person groaned and was about to scream, when instead,

"Would you guys shut it and leave!?" screamed Tashigi in her place.

The men shouted, "Yes ma'am!" and left.

"Nee chan…Thanks," mumbled Mellie.

"Oh, you woke up… They were all worried about you…"

"It's ok…but, woke me up."

"I know it's a bit rude, but don't call me nee-chan all the time…"

"Ummu, I know, don't worry about it,"

"You okay?"

"Ummu, tired…But, I'm okay"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I want training…"

"Training?"

"Yeah, I need to be stronger,"

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it," replied Mellie as she got up. After she climbed out of bed she noticed she was wearing a night gown that would never be in her wardrobe, "My clothes!"

"Ah, sorry. They're mine that I outgrown out of when I was a kid"

Mellie, knows that she's pretty short and Tashigi was a head taller than her. In fact, Tashigi is tall for a girl. Mellie who already stopped growing was a bit jealous of her height, in fact. After taking a look around,

"Who's room?"

"Oh, this is my room."

"Where you sleep?"

"Uhm… I slept in the Captain's room since he had to stay up doing reports"

"Liar,"

"…Ok, ok, I slept on the floor."

"Sleep with me is okay,"

"Ehhh! That's embarrassing, I already told captain to get another bed in here for you,"

"Awww…"

"You're depressed that I didn't sleep with you?" Tashigi asked as she held her head with a moan.

"Change clothes, you guys uniform."

"You want the marine uniform?"

After some pestering Tashigi came back with one of those Marine uniforms along with the jacket and left saying she wanted to grab something. After changing Tashigi came back with a sword in her hand and stood with the sword held out for Mellie.

"I'm giving you this sword, it's better for you to have it. By the way my sword is"

"Shigure. And this sword is?"

"It's also one of the O Wazamono, it's called Shizuou. I got it just recently, usually I take away the swords from people who don't deserve them and store the swords I get… but I want you to have it. I mean you're going to need something to train with and use to fight with,"

"This sword, I like it. Shizuou and Shigure, twin sword?"

"No, but apparently their maker named them after his siblings."

"Hehhh…"

_I never saw this sword in the anime, it looks a bit like Shigure the only difference is the hilt being six-pronged and the sword's sheath being blue. Why does she only use Shigure anyway?_

"Well?"

"Nee chan, thank you," squealed Mellie as she tackle-hugged Tashigi.

"Oi, don't call me nee-chan,"

"Nee-chan time, call you want to,"

"Alright, let's go to the training room. By the way how did you know the name of my sword?"

"Secret!"

* * *

**_G5 Marine Ship Training Room_**

"Hey! It's Tashi and the new girl!"

"Call me Mellie, not new girl!"

"What are you doing here new girl?"

"It's Mellie! And training,"

"Tashi-chan sure, but not you,"

"Hey, why can't she?" asked Tashigi, "She has my approval to train."

"Look Tashi, you're good, but this girl looks like she never fought."

The other marines all looked at the one marine soldier, with a gaping face,

"You didn't see her yesterday?"

"Dude, she punched the ocean!"

"Mihawk acknowledged her,"

"She took down some pirates!"

The one being pummeled with replies says, "Alright, everyone seems to say you have skills, I want to see it for myself."

"Name?" asked Mellie.

"Hey it's rude to ask one's name."

"Oi, my name is Mellie, and I said it before."

"Yeah, yeah, new girl. The name is Pierce, and we'll be using real swords,"

"Yo Pierce! You cray cray"

"It's fine," interrupted Mellie, "Tashigi, Shizuou right?"_  
_

"I guess…" replied Tashigi, "But…"

"Don't worry,"

"Oh, you should worry new girl. I'm the next best after Tashi-chan."

"Ok, quit it with that nickname," retorted Tashigi.

"Aww, why not Tashi-chan?"

With a voice of anger and melancholy, "That's_ it I hate your attitude…"_

"Oh, did you say something new girl?"

_"Shit head, dumbass, bastard, fucktard... You're the first person in the world to have angered me and made me curse so much, you are dead meat," _replied Mellie with a maniacal evil look on her face that spelled Demon. In fact Mellie, doesn't get angry easily, this isn't even her full anger and she's not exactly raging either. In fact she's has been angered even moreso in the past by someone else. Truth be told, Mellie normally gets along with anyone she meets but she hates people who are full of themselves especially when they won't go down a notch on their cocky attitude. Though, Mellie herself can be full of it too she will admit that and knows when to not act full of it.

"Yeah… New girl. Not like you can do much," stuttered Pierce.

"Oh, fear?" questioned Mellie with a softer look but still with the cunning smile on her face.

"No, now bring it."

A circle formed around the two as they stood about five meters apart. The two unsheathed their swords, for the first time unsheathing her new sword, Mellie, took notice of the blade. _Indeed it's similar to Shigure. Is it me I think I see some stains, patterns on it? _Mellie who was fascinated with her new sword did not hear the word start or the fact that Pierce already started charging at her, sword raised.

"Your lost, new girl! You're not even looking at your opponent!"

"No, it's you," said Mellie from behind Pierce as she used the back of her sword and knocked his back forcing him to crash into the floor and losing consciousness.

"What the? Did anyone see that?"

Tashigi realized that no one saw what happened except her._ Did no one see that? All she did was dodge to the side, moved forward a bit, and struck him from behind. Her strength is a bit questionable though, hopefully his back is alright._

"Someone take him to the medical ward," ordered Smoker as he popped right next to Tashigi.

"Captain, when did you get here?" asked Tashigi.

"I was here the whole time,"

"And so?"

"She's good, she might be better than you, athletically. Sword-wise you're still the better swordsman,"

"Thank you captain. Alright everyone disperse! Mellie come with me,"

After everyone continued with what they were doing Mellie walked up to Tashigi and asked,

"Something up?"

"I want you to be my sparring partner from now on,"

"What sparring?"

"You're training with me,"

"Oh, gotcha, well then let's go,"

"First we're having some lunch though,"

"Yay, food!"

As they ate some sandwiches they were watching some of the other soldiers in the room and commenting about how the other soldiers were fighting. After finishing up the sandwiches that Tashigi apparently made for the two of them Tashigi asked Mellie to follow her to the corner of the room. Then, all of a sudden, Tashigi pulled out Shigure and swung at Mellie.

"Oi, Tashigi what are you doing?"

"This is your training,"

"Kill me close,"

"Ok, maybe that was a bit dangerous. I will grab some shinais then,"

"Kendo?"

"Oh you know kendo?" Tashigi asked as she grabbed some bamboo swords from a barrel.

"A little," replied Mellie, it's not totally true though. Mellie has never done kendo but she knows the rules, so it would be a little right?

"Well we can't since we don't have the proper equipment. Like I said we're just going to be sparring," she said and tossed a sword at Mellie.

After catching the sword, "Very well, but what's sparring?"

"Attacking, duh, is it that you don't know the meaning of sparring in your language, uhm what was it English?"

"Ummu,"

"In French, I think its _spar_?"

"Oh, I see. English s_par, _same French _spar_."

"Ehh, they're the same?"

"Can be,"

"Well I learn something new every day, well let's start,"

"Right!"

"Begin!"

"_Start! I mean _Start!"

The two girls charged as soon as they both announced their own way to commence the fight. Tashigi closed in with her head lowered, the same movement that Mellie used yesterday. Mellie took note of that and decided to block the side swing by keeping the sword straightforward and against Tashigi's swing direction. Boy, was Mellie wrong, Tashigi's sword a split second later changed diagonally matching Mellie's swing. Mellie noticed the sword but was to slow to react to it, instead she was shocked once again as her shinai cut through Tashigi's cleanly, rather than bouncing off of each other.

"Eh?" said Tashigi in surprise.

"I'm sorry, maybe strength too much?"

"You're kidding,"

"No, but try tiny strength?"

"Sure,"

After Tashigi grabbed another shinai the two girls continued sparring this time without Tashigi's shinai breaking. After several rounds it was proven that Tashigi is the better swordsmen in terms of skills. The first round was Mellie's win as she has the strength to overpower Tashigi and was also able to slice a shinai cleanly. The last four rounds all went to Tashigi with her experience as a swordsman and her reflexes being slightly above Mellie's. After they finished sparring they decided to wrap up and go take a shower before having dinner.

* * *

**_G5 Marine Ship's Open Shower_**

Mellie headed towards the shower room first as Tashigi wanted to report to Smoker about Mellie's skills. As she entered into the shower Mellie thought over as to her life in the Pirate Era.

_God, Day one met Don Kreig though they were weak and I didn't see him but… Meeting Mihawk that's a bit crazy… Oh and I took someone down, good thing I didn't use the sharp edge. I don't wanna think what would've happened if I ended up killing someone. Don't forget you now have a reliable older sister and she's one of your favorite characters. _A slight pause later…_Wait? Reliable? Isn't Tashigi clumsy? One of those typical klutzy characters? I haven't seen her trip or lose her glasses yet. Speaking of which her glasses were on the whole time when we took a shower last night…Right?_

"Mellie you here! **Kyahh!**"

**_SLAMMM! SHING!_**

_Okay, phew…Tashigi is always supposed to be clumsy, a typical dojiko. Well, Tashigi is still reliable regardless of how much of a klutz she is._

"Ahmm, Mellie help?"

"Ah, nee-chan sorry. And sorry again," replied Mellie as she came rushing out of the shower to the changing room. There in the changing room was Tashigi sprawled on the floor, seemingly tangled with clothes and towels.

"Heh?"

"Ack, don't just stand there! Help me!"

_Okay so maybe she's not totally reliable, but she is responsible._ Mellie then helped Tashigi out of her mess and after they finished showering and putting on their marine uniform they went to the dining room.

* * *

**_G5 Marine Ship's Dining Room_**

As the two walked towards the door they heard whispering and scrambling.

"Quick, guys they're here,"

"Everything ready?"

"All set,"

Mellie, could already guess what it is, in fact it seems typical. On the other hand, Tashigi seemed confused. _What in Roger's name is going on?_ Mellie who could guess what Tashigi was thinking, said,

"Enjoy,"

"Enjoy what?"

Mellie ignoring Tashigi's question opened the door,

"**SURPRISE!**"

"What are you guys doing?" asked Tashigi

"Major we wanted to celebrate for our new recruit Mellie!"

"We felt bad that she overworked herself for us yesterday with those delicious cakes,"

"We decided to have a party for new girl," said a familiar voice. In fact, it was Pierce, " Here, uhm…This is to apologize for this morning."

"Thank you Pierce," replied Mellie, "Are you a tsundere perhaps?"

"What? Damn no new girl! I am not dere! Damn you bitch,"

"Yah, _I definitely hate you! You douchebag!"_

"I don't know what you said in your damn language, but I'm gonna guess it was something insulting,"

"Correct!"

"You piss me off!"

"Whatever,"

Mellie then decided to go talk to Tashigi who has just been drinking the whole time, _wait is that sake?_

"Oi, who Tashigi drink sake!" shouted Mellie.

"**EHHH?**" screamed the marines.

"Oh shit, Tashigi is drinking?"

"Not good!"

"Someone knock her out!"

After the whole Tashigi drinking commotion, Smoker who was just smoking like usual helped Mellie carry Tashigi to their room.

"Thanks Captain,"

"Oi brat, you don't need to call me captain,"

"Why? Me join you, right?"

"Yeah, but you're not part of the marines even if you are wearing a uniform,"

"Yes, yes… Oi, uhm leave here?"

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because I'm changing Tashigi's clothes! Leave, you pervert, not good"

It took a few seconds for it to click in Smoker's head but once he figured out what Mellie was saying he left.

"_Thank you Captain!"_

"I know what you said, but isn't that Japanese,"

"No, English, Japanese sound English sometimes,"

"Interesting," replied Smoker as he left.

After some clothes struggles and finally successfully switching Tashigi's clothes to a pair of pajamas, Mellie went towards the window. A picturesque view of stars, in fact it was a clear view of the Milky Way and the countless many stars lighting up the night sky.

"This world's stars are the same as my world's stars, but here, this world's stars are definitely prettier…"

"That was perfect, and what did you mean by that the stars here are prettier? Accha, did something happen during that party?" asked Tashigi as she clunged her head from the hangover.

"That was quick, you drank sake,"

"Ehh, I drank sake? I'm sorry I ruined that welcome party,"

"It's okay, it was fun,"

"So what did you mean by the stars here are definitely prettier, it sounded like you saw them already?"

"You found out?"

"What? Okay you have to spit everything out now,"

"Who gave you blanket?"

"Captain right?"

"Buu buu, me. Remember, you liar, sleep on floor. Weird I know?"

"Ehh, it was you?"

* * *

**_The Night Before_**

"_Ack, I didn't know I'd be that tired and that was embarrassing to fall asleep in the shower!"_

_Now where am I?_ Mellie took a look around and noticed Tashigi sleeping against the wall on the floor holding Shigure in her arms and took another glance around and found herself in Tashigi's room. _I'm in Tashigi's room and the way she's sleeping is a bit similar to Zoro's, better not tell her that even if they haven't met. Damn, she should be cold! _Mellie worried about Tashigi looked around the ship and found some blankets in the medical ward and brought one back over to Tashigi. _Now that that's done, what time is it by the way? _Mellie looked for a clock this time, _1 o'clock damn uhm how much sleep is that? Ok so three hours, that's not a lot… I'll go back to sleep before any of them wake up._ Mellie decided to go out onto the deck of the ship to see the mess they had made. _Oh yeah, they were cleaning up here, well they didn't really clean up that well. Guess I should've helped…_Mellie finished looking around the deck decided to see if the stars here are different.

"_Oh my lord,"_

* * *

That's right, the night before Mellie had already seen the stars in the world of One Piece. She was jealous, anxious, and yet enjoyed the stars. Mellie was jealous of this world's stars; they're the same stars, only they shine more brightly like no other stars she has ever seen and they did not outshine the other stars. There was no star less brighter than another by a bit, in other words the magnitude of the stars are not that far off from each other or was it their luminosity? Regardless Mellie was overcome of envy and anger, envious of the stars in this world and anger towards the place where she lived. Mellie lived near the state of New York the east coast of the United States. New York, especially New York City is known for its lights being on practically all night. In fact, this is where her anger is directed towards, New York City in general. New York City is a place for her to despise, the horrible city smell, and the lights left on all night just ruins nature. Pollution both in the air and sky, air pollution and light pollution. The fact that she even has to go to New York City just for some family reunion irks her, although it's nice to see some relatives the fact they're always held in New York City just pisses her off. New York has its ups and downs, Mellie does not see why people love the city besides the fact that there are limitless amount of stores. In Mellie's eyes, and her siblings they all hate New York City maybe its cause they hate shopping, the long ride to get there, and the pollution. Regardless the Varston kids hate New York City to a certain extent. Mellie hates New York City for all of the above.

Finishing her fascination and enjoyable view of the stars and the close to full moon Mellie went back in to find it was 4 o'clock and decided to hit the sheets.

* * *

"Yesterday, looked at stars,"

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain how you said that one long sentence correctly."

"No, easy words,"

"Really?"

"Sing,"

"Me?"

"Dummy, me. You go to sleep,"

"You can sing? Are you trying to make me go back to sleep?"

Mellie pushed Tashigi back onto the bed and walked back to the lonely window in the room and started to sing,

_Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku  
Dareka no tame ni jibun wo kizutsuke_

_Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau  
Hoshi no nagareru yoru ni_

_Yozora ni suikomareru  
Ikusen no matataki  
Itsuka anata ni todoke ni yukemasu you ni  
Kono uta ni noseru ne  
Egao no tane wo  
Itsuka anata ga hana wo sakase masu you ni_

_Yozora ni uta wo nosete  
Chiisana mahou kakeru  
Zutto hitori de kurushima nai de hoshii no  
Hoshizora wo miagete  
Negai goto wo suru ne  
Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu you ni_

_Hoshizora wo miagete  
Negai goto wo suru ne  
Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu you ni_

"Mellie…that song… was beautiful…but it was entirely…in Japanese…" said Tashigi as she fell asleep.

"Of course, silly…"

* * *

**Author's note:** Holy shit this was long, I was writing this during my hiatus by the way. This is also the most I've written and this is only chapter 3, and more than 4,000 words woot. People there are no yuri/yaoi-scenes, h-scenes, or romance. If I tried to write something romantic I'll seriously kill myself before I write a romance story.

The Kingdom Heart II quote by Kairi so fits here, as Mellie said the stars in the One Piece world are the same as the ones on Earth. In fact, what if the world of One Piece is a planet somewhere in our Milky Way Galaxy? Just kidding. Really though, all the worlds share the one same sky? Not really true since One Piece has Skypeia but meh it's still part of the sky and so are the stars.

Also I made Pierce at the top of my head because I wanted someone there to be a jerk and decided that someone is going to be calling her new girl and so I made that person have an attitude. I also remember Tashi being a nickname given to Tashigi frequently, I don't remember if they used that in the real works though so I was like, what if Tashigi doesn't like that nickname and hence Pierce the nickname sounded a bit like Zoro but he is not got it people. He won't do much to the plot but he will show up again at some point. I'm just writing with the flow…

I ended up posting this chapter since it's a record for me. After all this chapter was more than 4,300 words without the song and notes. Actually I could've stopped this right after Mellie fainted in the bath but apparently it wouldn't have fit my word quota. In other words, I ended up going overboard. What are your opinions? Should I have split this chapter into three? Two? Or leave it at this length? If I had split the chapter their titles would also seem more relevant. Also I replaced the author's note chapter for this and closed the poll as my semi-beta reader was the only one who voted and told me that it's "so much easier to read" and shouldn't even do the translating.

And I had to fix some stuff up, if you didn't catch them good... XD

By the way rather than just putting in the trivia I'm putting a trivia section just for those who want to skip or want to do the random trivia. I'm also going to do a quote comment section for my quote explanation. Maybe a section for my chapter thoughts also. However, the quote will come first, then the trivia, author's thoughts, and then the Author's note, this time is an exception.

Please tell me if you do not want these extra sections I will delete them… But I'm going to still keep them as reference.

* * *

**Trivia:** Obviously it has to do with the song Melllie sang. What is the name of the song? Where is it from? Who is the character/singer?


End file.
